Alternate universe evil Spiderman
by h1ghwaym8n
Summary: Peter Parker gets bit by a genetically engineered spider, but this spider is known for intense aggression in mating. Peter is now empowered by his own senses of shame and desire and must come to terms with the fact that he can no longer control these urges. What is the boy who's always been rejected and beat down supposed to do when he can now take whatever he wants?


Peter Parker had always been a bit of a creeper, and a loner. High school can be incredibly tough- to work through. Getting good grades was never a problem for the nerdy loner, fitting in was the problem. Especially after stalking the girl he likes most.

He didn't intend to stalk her. He'd wanted to ask her out, but he lost the nerve. When you go to the lab where a beautiful girl works only to hide your face and leave, well that's not such a good impression. Especially when you also have a lengthily nerdy conversation with that girls boss about experimental genetics, and get hired.

When Peter wasn't sure what to expect returning to school. He knew she was uneasy about him at the least. As he approached the front doors Peter looked around for any possible signs of trouble. He knew she was friends with most of the jocks, and the pretty girls. Between those two groups alone there was the potential for a firestorm of gossip. If you had your lunch tray shoved onto your chest (as Peter did often) then by the time you made it too the bathroom to try and clean up everyone in the school knew. Gossip traveled at the speed of the major phone networks.

As Peter entered the school he was waylaid by a group of jocks he'd gotten to know only all to well. A couple swift punches to the stomach put him on the floor throwing up in agony.

"Peter... I always knew you were a fucking creep but you've crossed the line your little fuckwit. If you follow Gwen ANYWHERE ever again you will just disappear. Nobody will know or care. You'll just be gone...!"

Walking home with blood and vomit on his shirt was pretty bad. Having the school Dean tell him that he deserved it, well that was only the icing on the cake. A couple days ago he was considered benign, which was always a plus. But once you've reached the point of not being liked and then being considered a threat it's over. No matter what school he went too his reputation was sure to follow him. All he wanted was to summon the courage in himself to risk the almost certain rejection and ask her out. But he'd failed, but this was worse then rejection. It was certain doom. The only plus side to this was he'd most likely have an awesome career ahead of him, so long as his new boss didn't think ill of him too. Which was the next on the agenda.

Just like before he tried to keep an eye out for possible threats. Jocks didn't usually hang out here, but when jocks fail at college they do tend to become security guards. At which point they're often even more receptive to the words of a damsel in distress.

Security gave him a dirty look as he checked in for his first day but he got through. So far so good.

A fellow intern showed him around the building introducing him to the lab techs and various managers. One in particular fascinated him to no end. They were apparently collecting silk from the webbing of genetically engineered spiders.

"The stuff is practically indestructible. It has endless possibilities. The spiders that spin it are typically a very docile breed. Unfortunately they're also easily frightened. So catching one for testing is a bit of a trick... If you'll excuse me, I need to make a call real quick then you'll be met by your new supervisor."

Peter was practically mesmerized by the glowing arachnids and watched as they quickly scurried across the webs. After staring for a rather long time he turned around to see if the manager had finished to see Gwen staring at him in anger and disgust. He turned back to the spider habitat and tried to ignore her but he was starting to sweat with anxiety. This was the moment he had feared.

She wasn't leaving, the fiery redhead just kept staring at him. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to wish her away. But now she was walking straight up to him.

"So... Not only do you stalk me, but now you get assigned to work under me... You should know you're not going to last. I will find a reason to let you go and I'll make sure it sticks with you worse then your rep at school."

Peter was horrified. He didn't know what colors he was turning, could be pale, could be red... Whatever it was it surely wasn't pretty.

"Gwen... About that... I... I wasn't trying to stalk you... I just... I wanted to ask you out... I was... well... I liked you...I"

"...Peter...Shut up..." Gwen said putting an end to his stuttering babble. "I kinda figured, but honestly... You got nothing I want. You never will. You're just not Alpha material. You're unattractive, helpless little lab fodder. You'll work hard for me then I'll be done with you. You're the kinda guy that doesn't grow up, you just eventually get old and when you do you'll just be an old little boy. Maybe even still a virgin. Let me show you where you'll be slaving away for however long I feel like tolerating you."

Gwen turned around to led him out. He followed her shamefully, occasionally looking down at her perfect tight little ass. He felt so shamed and belittled he didn't know what to do. Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse he felt a sharp pain on his neck.

He quickly reached back and ended up squashing a bug. A genetically engineered spider had apparently escaped the lab riding on his back. Gwen hadn't noticed so he flicked the dead carcase away.

He wondered if maybe the spider had been set off by his bodily responses to shame and fear. They do sense such things. Maybe it had seen him as a threat based on some sort of pheromone response.

When Peter got home he started to feel sicker then ever before. Between the bruises from school, the emotional distress and the spider bite he'd just about had it. But it kept getting worse. He threw up until he had nothing left and his body still kept trying.

Eventually he laid down in his bed and fell asleep sweating and shaking. He kept switching back and forth between hot and cold flashes. No matter what he did he couldn't shake it. Soon enough he started hallucinating. He felt like the world was looking down on him, and somehow seeing every thing he had ever done that made him feel shame. Shame and anger swelled around in his mind poking and prodding at him. The world was so much taller then him.

In a moment he found himself being cornered by 8 legged women walking sideways on walls. He was walking sideways too and somehow it felt normal. They were naked and sexually aggressing on him but he feared for his life. They were trying to rape him... He needed to do the same back to survive. He fought with one after another. They sliced him with fingernails and he kicked back eventually pinning one of them down. She was bigger then him and stronger but somehow he had done it. He felt energized and stronger then ever. Victory finally... over the women that tormented and attacked him...

Peter woke up to the sound of his aunt calling his uncle Ben. "I think it's getting worse, he's still asleep. It's almost three o-clock. I know he's sick but this is scaring me Ben."

Peter heard '3 o-clock' and jumped out of bed. He jumped so hard he broke the bed and found himself sticking too the ceiling.

"Whaoooo..." Peter said to himself in shock. When he peeled his hand back he pulled the paint off the ceiling with it.

Peter ripped three shirts and a pair of pants trying to gather his cloths for work. He couldn't believe he slept so long. He also couldn't believe how good he felt considering the night before. It was like he was a new man.

On his way to work he realized he was moving faster then his usual 'I'm late' pace and still wasn't breaking a sweat. As he passed women in the street he couldn't help but notice every nice ass and set of tits he passed. He was well on his way to lecherous pervert and knew it. But something inside him just couldn't help but look, and let them know he was looking.

He could feel some of the shame he felt back at the lab the previous day, it was like it never went away. Somehow that shame and anger made him feel strong.

Peter boarded his 3:45 bus heading towards the tower. Like always he started moving towards the back of the bus when he noticed a rather attractive seemingly drunk blonde girl sitting in the sideways facing seat near the back.

Without even thinking about it he sat in the opposite side facing seat and started looking her down. 'What am I doing' he thought to himself as he looker her over. He never felt so empowered before. He felt like he could just jump out of the bus and climb a building. He thought about that a moment, with what happened earlier perhaps he could.

He monitored the feeling that passed through his mind and body. He felt sexual prowess growing as the drunk girl diverted her eyes from his glare. He decided to see just how far this feeling went. He stared shamelessly at her breasts and she folded her arms over them and looked away. He stared at her crotch and she crossed her legs. He stared at her partially exposed midriff and felt a tingling like the crawling of a spider across his nuts. Without even knowing it he'd given himself a hard-on. He didn't even bother to try and hide it. He just watched her and hoped she'd notice.

When it was time to get off the bus he stood straight up and watched her eyes as she noticed his wood. He caught her eye to eye as he walked off the bus. Her gasp was like nothing he'd ever seen. As he looked down himself he started to notice, things had changed recently... very recently. It would seem to have grown more then usual. Within half a block it had shrunk back down and he was on his way.

'Ok... I got to control this' He thought as he entered work. He quietly picked up his days assignments from his box and got to work. As if on the prowl Gwen was staring him down as she walked past. Peter tilted his head slightly and gave back an equally menacing look. He could see her react to the look, it was unexpected and challenging. He quickly looked back down at his work and hoped she would just let it go but there she was. Right in front of him, looking down on him with a raised eyebrow.

"Something you wanted to say Peter?" She asked.

"Were these samples from male or female spiders?" He asked hoping she'd take the red herring he'd conjured up.

"It says right on the form they're male... Forgot to read? We don't really have room for idiots here Mr. Parker."

"Understood Ma'am. It won't... happen again." He replied, trying to control his desire to dominate.

She watched him sideways as she walked away. It was obvious she wasn't sure what to think about him. He was supposed to be just a worm to her, but now she sensed him as a genuine threat rather then just something to be squashed.

Peter knew something was happening to him and he needed to find the answers. The reports he was processing had to do with the genetic modifications to the spiders. The tests he was to run needed and thus granted him access to their records on the spiders. He used every opportunity he had to look for anything on the spiders behavioral anomalies.

He found a file on their sexual modifications and started reading. He soon discovered that their sexual aggression had been increased as a means of increasing their breeding rate. The more spiders they had the more silk they could gather. As they bread they also became increasingly territorial thus negating the desired results. Though there was a noticable increase in web production per male spider as they used their webs as a way to attract a mate. Though when the female did show interest the males were known to cause some harm to them in the process of mating. Even though the females were larger the males would challenge and often fight them as an initiation of mating. Usually the male would die shortly after but the females would often be missing a limb by the end of the ordeal.

This sounded about right to him, and all too wrong at the same time. This was certainly the kind of lust and desire he was experiencing but he didn't want it. This wasn't him. He knew he was born to be under someone's foot. It was the only position from which he could fall no farther.

By the end of his shift he was starting to come to terms with who he was becoming. It was obvious that this was growing inside him. He could fight it for a while, but he knew it would win. His desires had to be met. Waiting for the bus he noticed Gwen getting in a very familiar car. The jock inside started to get out of his car with an angry look when he noticed Peter.

'Bring it on fuckwit!' He thought to himself as Gwen's arm reached out and grabbed him. "It's ok... Leave him be for now. I'm squashing him rather nicely on my own." She said as she pulled him back inside.

The car came around and drove slowly past as both Jock and Gwen looked at him with evil eyes laughing before driving off.

He could see from the direction they were going that they were likely going to lookout point. The anger swelled up inside him until he couldn't take it anymore. He started walking towards the local army surplus store and bought a couple wrestler masks and some army fatigues.

He couldn't handle the desire and the shame anymore. He needed to do something. He needed to claim what was his. His body told him it was time.

He decided to try and walk it off. Part of the way home he walked past a dog eating out of a tipped over trashcan. The dog didn't see him approach and was startled by him, it snapped and barked at him for getting close. Without thinking about it Peter reached towards the dog and a web fired from his hand. A quick pulse of webbing hit the dog and enveloped it's shoulder. Surprised the dog jumped back before turning around and coming back at him. Not sure if it would work or not Peter held out both hands and tried to do what he just did but to no avail. The dog bit his leg and with a quick kick Peter sent the dog flying into a wall.

"Oh Shit!" He thought as the dog hit the ground. He wasn't sure if the dog was unconscious or dead. Either way he didn't wait around to find out. He ran as fast as he could. He got about 8 or 9 blocks down the street when he realized he still wasn't even the slightest bit short of breath.

Peter needed to know how he had fired the web and kept at it all the way home. By the time he was home he'd left a trail of webbing up and down the sidewalks. He changed his course just so that he wouldn't leave the trail in the direction of his home.

He had it figured out now. He knew where Gwen was, he was going to have her. She'd been too mean to him to let it go. Women like her were nothing more then the female spiders of the human world. She would be his, one way or another.

"Hey babe, I gotta take a piss.."

"Alright honey... hurry back. I don't wunna be the only girl here not getting some any longer."

Peter waited until his prey was just out of her sight before sneaking up behind him. One second he was taking a piss, the next he was sailing head first down the steep slope of lookout point. Peter didn't know what happened to him after he threw him beyond the fact that he was almost to the car when he finally heard him hit something. However it ended it surely wasn't pretty. Peter looked in the car and saw a drunk Gwen naked from the hips down looking up at him shocked.

Maybe it was the raging hardon, maybe it was the mask and camo cloths, most likely it was the combination. He could see her take in a deep breathe to scream and with spider fast reflexes put a pulseweb over her mouth, followed immediately by webbing her feet to the floor of the car and her right hand to her leg. The keys were still in the ignition. So Peter just made himself at home at the wheel while Gwen tried and failed to pull the webbing off with her free hand. This couldn't have been easier...

Peter started to drive feeling like he couldn't go wrong. No matter what happened he had the means to take care of it. He was completely in charge.

He unbuttoned his pants and let his massively swollen genetically enhanced cock out and held Gwens hand to it.

"If you want to keep breathing you'll jack me off... and just remember bitch.. This is only a down-payment. You're mine until I say otherwise. Refuse and I'll web your nose and fuck your ass while you suffocate."

She slowly started to work his cock, he could tell she was practiced. He enjoyed the touch for which he'd always longed as he drove around the neighborhood. Eventually he found a large empty house with a for sale sign in the front. The driveway pulled around to the back of the house.

"Perfect... A nice cozy pad to enjoy you in... This will be so much fun."

Peter stepped out and effortlessly jumped up to the second story window which was unlocked. He opened it up and a moment later opened the back door from the inside. Gwen was trying to free herself but couldn't break the webbing. Peter pulled on the webs easily breaking her free and dragged her inside. He pulled the thin plastic turning rod from the blinds as he walked past.

There was fear in her eyes as he locked the door behind them. He dragged her by her perfect hair down to the basement and webbed her feet to the floor spread apart and bound each wrist separately to the ceiling with web rope. She squirmed and cried as he ripped her top off exposing her perfect c-cup breasts. Peter slowly and menacingly walked circles around her, still wearing the cheesy wrestling mask. Before he thought the mask looked lame, but from her perspective right now it probably seemed as frightening as all hell considering the incredible things that she'd seen and been victim too.

Peter ripped the webbing off her mouth and grabbed her by the hair to force a kiss. "You're mine now bitch..."

"Peter... I know it's you... I'm sorry. Please... Let me go!" She pleaded.

"There's no more Peter here bitch... I'm a new man now... Behold... The amazing Spider-Rapist!" Peter exclaimed as he removed a bottle of lube and dropped his pants.

"I've had enough of people like you treating me like a bug to be squashed... I've had enough of the narcissism. I've had enough of the abuse!" Peter said as he wrapped his hands around her neck from behind and threatened her ass with the tip of his cock.

"Now you're mine..." He said as she tried to breath but couldn't. "Now I get whatever I want whenever I want... no waiting, so fear of rejection... You're mine now... if you disobey me, ever... I'll kill you."

When he let go she gasped in and choked. He went back to walking around her slowly. He looked in her pleading green eyes and smacked the plastic rod agains't her perfect little ass. She whimpered between crying sobs every time the rod hit her skin. Her cold sweat dripped down her body and across the horizontal red lines.

"Your body belongs to me now... Your mind...(Smack!)... belongs to me... Oh.. I'm not going to kill you...(Smack!)... I'm going to play with you every night... We're going to have a wonderful working relationship...(Smack!)... You're going to treat me like a star employee and suggest me for special projects...(Smack)... Any I choose..."

"Yes... (sob) I'll do whatever you want". Gwen replied.

Peter grabbed her by the hair forcing her forward and smacker her rapidly on the ass a dozen times. She yelped in terror and pain until he stopped.

"YOU!... WILL ADRESS ME! AS MASTER!..."

"Yeeeesssss.s... Maaasssterrrrr..." She said trying to hold back her shivering sobs.

Peter broke the webs holding her wrists and bound her arms behind her back. He brought her down to her knees holding her by her hair and forced his cock down her throat.

"Seems you're having difficulty talking... Good thing you don't need to for a while. Now it's time to help you do something about that nasty gag reflex. She almost threw up when he forced it down her throat but after a couple minutes she had learned to relax her throat and just let it thrust up and down her esophagus.

Peter couldn't help it anymore and came hard. Gwen choked on cum as it dripped down her face and chest. Peter didn't care, he just held her face down making her swallow as much as she could. She was starting to turn purple by the time he let her up for a breath.

"Well... that was nice... now it's time to see what else you're good for... I'm far from done... I swear bitch! I could cum all night... and probably will!"

He held her dangling forward by a fistfull of hair and started rubbing her pussy and randomly spanking her ass. He poked his sperm and flem covered cock agains't her asshole then her pussy. He just couldn't decide. One of his new gifts was an amazing coordination. So he decided to see just how coordinated he could be with his bigger new and improved spideycock.

He lubed up her asshole as not to completely break his new toy. Gwen cried aloud begging him "Pleaaaaaaassse... I don't want to get pregnant.!"

"Bitch! Why the fuck not!... Is something wrong with my DNA... Do you not want to give birth to geneticly mutated spiderbabies!... Bitch you'll have a baby if I say you have a baby... You'll take every load of cum I put in you and You'll like it!" He yelled as he shoved his dick unwelcomed into her perfect shaven teenage pussy. He thrust rapidly as only a genetically enhanced man could.

The slapping sounds of balls agains't her clit were like drums to the rhythm of her sobs which were given that rhythm by the force of Peters thrusts... It was like musical rape. Every sound was under his complete control. He enjoyed the music of his accomplishments and resished in the knowledge that her pussyjuice was finally his to dip his dick in at his pleasure.

Peter pulled out and rubbed the tip of his dick against her clenched asshole. "You know... I wouldn't be using you like a propper redhead unless I ravaged your asshole too... Cus well... That's just what redheads are for!..."

She cried out in pain as he forced it in hard.

"Feel that pain bitch!.. That's what you get for clenching... When I want something from you it would be so much better if you just relaxed your body and let me have it... It would be even better though if you backed into me and gave it to me willingly. Maybe next time I'll let you serve me that ass so you can decide how hard it goes in...Remember, it's always going in, the only choice you have is how much more it will hurt."

Peter shafted her asshole for a good 5 minutes or so before deciding it was time to try a new trick. He felt his spider senses tingle through his body... The phermones of her shame and agony empowered him and he felt stronger and more coordinated then ever.

Peter had become very intimately familiar with Gwens loveholes. He leaned his hips back a little and took a moment to try different thrusts before he launched his phallic assault. With rapid thrusts up then down he slammed cock into her asshole and pussy over and over alternating with every thrust. He held her by her hips keeping them still as he slammed back and forth between the holes making her shudder in pain and pleasure... He kept slamming them faster and faster with incredible precision making each thrust count to the fullest.

Gwens body shivered as she tried to resist but there was no holding it back... She squirt all over the carpet as orgasm after orgasm passed through her body. She had never cum that hard and he was still going. She couldn't stop him and he didn't want to stop. He kept going through his own orgasm shoving spideysemen into her ass and pussy shamelessly.

He finally stopped in her pussy and let his cock rest in the mess of cum, lube and pussy juice. Gwen was still going and Peter finnaly got what he wanted.. She couldn't help herself, she was pushing her pussy back on his cock. He slowly decided to get in on the rhythm as she worked her lovehole on his shaft. She looked back with a look of sorrow, shame and desire.

"Is this,,,, what you... want... Master..."

"Yes..."

"It's yours now Master... Please accept it... It's all yours..."


End file.
